1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing structure of an electronic component and, more particularly, to an improvement in a structure for fixing an electronic component to a suitable base plate of a tuner, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a view showing a fixing structure of a conventional intermediate frequency transformer. The intermediate frequency transformer 1 used in a tuner, for example, comprises a bobbin 2 made of resin, which has a base portion 3 configured to provide elasticity in a radial direction. On the other hand, a suitable base plate 4 of a tuner or the like is formed with an aperture 5 for receiving the above described base portion 3. The base portion 3 of the intermediate frequency transformer 1 is pressure inserted into the aperture 5 in the arrow 6 direction by the use of the above described elasticity, whereby the intermediate frequency transformer 1 is fixed to the base plate 4. For the purpose of reinforcement, an adhesive agent 7 is further coated thereon.
However, on the occasion of the above described pressure insertion, it often happens that the bobbin 2 is buckled, as shown by the dotted line, which causes external deformation and renders the bobbin 2 unusable. This is caused by differences of the geometry of the base portion 3 and the aperture 5, because the relatively soft bobbin 2 can not withstand an increased pressure inserting force. Furthermore, it is tiresome to coat the adhesive agent 7.
On the other hand, a conventional typical tuner employs a rotary switch structure, which is large sized and hence provides a spacious room, and the thickness t of the base plate 4 is large to provide the necessary strength, with the result that the fixing means of the intermediate frequency transformer 1 had to be as described above. A conventional thickness t is approximately 1.0 mm and the total thickness T including the base portion 3 is approximately 3.0 mm. However, as is typically the case with the recent electronic tuners, in the light of a tendency toward miniaturization, there came to be demand for a thin type of structure wherein the above described thicknesses t and T are small.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view showing an outline of an electronic tuner. The electronic tuner 8 is shown in the drawing with an upper surface housing portion omitted. The electronic tuner 8 comprises a casing for shielding from the outside including a frame member 9 having a U-letter shape and a terminal plate 10. The inside of the casing is further divided by a plurality of shield plates 11, 12 and 13. An intermediate frequency transformer 1 is fixed in the above described manner to the shield plate 11. Accordingly, the shield plate 11 corresponds to the above described base plate 4. From the above description of the conventional manner of fixing the intermediate frequency transformer 1, it will be appreciated how important reduction of the values t and T in FIG. 1 is in a miniaturized electronic tuner 8.